You're Mine
by UchikazeRei
Summary: [MattMello] Err, maaf saya bingung untuk summary fict ini, judul gak nyambung sama isi sepertinya. First fict in this fandom. Warn Inside! Don't Like? Don't Read!


Hm, mau ngomong apa dulu ya? Ok, I'm newbie here. Selebihnya liat di profile aja ya. #plak! Last, enjoy my fict. ;)

**Disclaim :** D.N © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

**Warn :** Yaoi, Lemon, AU (High School setting), gaje, OOC, typo(s), alur cepat (apalagi di bagian Lemon), minim pendeskripsian, etc.

**Pair :** MattMello

**Rated :** MA #digaplok.

**Genre :** Romance aja cukup.

**A/N : **Matt + Near + Misa : 16 th, Mello : 15 th, L : 17 th. Anggap aja Near sama tinggi dgn Matt. ==

/MattMello/** : **FlashBack.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! I'VE WARNED YOU!**

**.**

"_Senpai_~" Seorang remaja berambut pirang memanggil seseorang yang sedang berdiri memandang langit tak jauh darinya.

Orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh, "Hai, Mells,"

"_Senpai_, _senpai_ ingat 'kan lusa aku ada ulangan matematika? Apa kita jadi belajar bersama di apartemenmu?"

"Tentu aku ingat. Datanglah besok ke apartemenku,"

"Hm. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas ya,"

Matt mengangguk sekaligus tersenyum. Sedangkan si pirang—panggil saja Mello—langsung berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Hei Matt, jadi itu ya anak yang kau sukai semenjak penerimaan murid baru?" ujar Near yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Matt.

Matt tidak terkejut, sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan kemunculan temannya secara tiba-tiba ini, "Ya, begitulah,"

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, apa kau tidak tahu?"

"Masalah apa?"

"Kau tahu L-_senpai_?"

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Yang kudengar, anak yang kau sukai itu sedang dekat dengan L-_senpai_,"

"Apa?"

"Bodoh, jadi kau baru tahu?"

"Jawabannya adalah 'ya'," ujar seseorang.

Matt dan Near segera menoleh ke asal suara, didapatinya seorang gadis yang juga teman sekelas mereka.

"Misa?" ujar Near.

"Jadi benar 'kan, Matt? Kau baru tahu mengenai masalah ini,"

Matt mengepalkan tangannya, lalu tersenyum—tepatnya menyeringai, "Walaupun begitu, anak itu akan tetap menjadi milikku,"

Sekarang jam sekolah telah selesai, saatnya para murid untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Matt berjalan dengan malas-malasan di koridor sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Tak sengaja matanya menangkap dua sosok yang sangat familiar sedang berdiri di bawah pohon halaman sekolah. L dan Mello.

Matt menghentikan langkahnya, diam-diam dia memperhatikan dua sosok yang sedang bercanda itu. L mengacak-ngacak rambut Mello, dan mereka tertawa bersama. Melihat itu, Matt kembali teringat dengan omongan Near tadi.

/Hei Matt, jadi itu ya anak yang kau sukai semenjak penerimaan murid baru?/

/Kau ini ada-ada saja, apa kau tidak tahu?/

/Yang kudengar, anak yang kau sukai itu sedang dekat dengan L-_senpai_/

Mengingat semua itu, Matt menjadi panas sendiri, dia sedikit menggertakan giginya, ditambah lagi dengan adanya 'pemandangan' yang tidak dia sukai. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Hari ini hari minggu, hari dimana Mello akan datang ke apartemen Matt untuk belajar menghadapi ulangan yang diadakan besok.

TING! TONG! Bel apartemen Matt berbunyi.

Matt segera membukakan pintu itu, dan tampaklah sosok yang sangat disukainya.

"Siang, _senpai_,"

"Hai, Mells. Sudah siap belajar hari ini?"

Mello tersenyum, "Tentu saja!"

"Bagus. Ayo masuk,"

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam menuju ruang tengah. Mello duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di sana.

"Kau mau minum apa?"

"Ah, tidak usah, _senpai_. Jadi merepotkan,"

"Tak apa. Lagipula belajar itu tidak enak kalau tidak ada suguhannya,"

"Uum, aku mau minum…" Mello tampak berpikir.

"Kau mau coklat hangat?"

Mello terkejut, sedangkan Matt tersenyum, "Tentu aku tahu apa kesukaanmu, Mells,"

Matt langsung berlalu menuju dapur, sedangkan Mello masih memandang bingung _senpai_-nya yang tiba-tiba saja bisa tahu apa kesukaannya.

Tak berapa lama, Matt sudah kembali dengan dua gelas coklat hangat. Dia memberikan segelas coklat itu pada _kouhai_-nya.

Mello langsung menyeruput sedikit coklat hangatnya, "Enak,"

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau kau suka," Matt tersenyum.

Wajah Mello memerah entah kenapa. Mungkin karena melihat senyuman Matt? Entahlah.

Matt yang melihat perubahan warna pada wajah Mello segera menghampirinya, dia menyentuh kening Mello, "Kenapa wajahmu memerah, Mells? Kau demam?"

"A-Ah, tidak _senpai_. Tidak usah khawatir begitu, aku baik-baik saja,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Sudahlah _senpai_, ngomong-ngomong semoga hari senin nanti kau terpilih menjadi ketua osis menggantikan L-_senpai_ ya,"

Terjadi perubahan mimik wajah pada wajah Matt setelah mendengar nama 'L' disebut, pandangannya menjadi serius dan menatap lurus pada Mello.

"_Senpai?_—Mmph!" Mello terkejut saat merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir milik _senpai_-nya.

Sedangkan Matt langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Mello yang sempat terbuka tadi.

Mello memejamkan matanya saat merasakan lidah Matt bermain dengan lihainya di dalam mulutnya, "Mmh… Ngh…"

Mello meremas kaos yang dipakai Matt sambil berusaha mendorongnya menjauh, tentu Matt tidak membiarkannya, dia memegang—atau lebih tepatnya menahan—dagu Mello agar bibir mereka tetap bersentuhan.

Bruk!

Matt mendorong Mello sehingga mereka 'tertidur' di sofa dengan posisi Matt menindih Mello. Wajah Mello sudah memerah tanda dia sudah kehabisan napas, namun Matt belum juga menyudahi ciumannya.

"Ngh…" Genggaman di baju Matt semakin kencang, dan Matt mengerti bahwa Mello butuh bernapas, karena itu dia melepaskan ciumannya, saliva mereka tersambung menjadi benang yang akhirnya terputus.

Matt menatap Mello yang sedang terengah-engah, "Mells, apa kau menyukai L?"

Mello sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu, dia terdiam.

"Jawab, Mells," bisik Matt di telinga Mello.

"A-Aku…"

Matt menghela napas, "Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau kau adalah milikku," Tangan Matt mulai menyusup ke dalam kaos Mello.

"_Se-Senpai_…" Mello terkejut merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh tubuhnya.

Wajah Matt langsung menuju leher Mello, menghisap dan menggigitnya kecil, meninggalkan kissmark di sana.

"Akh!"

Sedangkan tangannya mulai memainkan titik sensitif yang ada di dada _kouhai_-nya itu.

"_Senpai_, jangan—Ah!" Mello mendesah saat sesuatu yang basah melumat salah satu titik sensitif di dadanya.

"Ngh… Nh…" Kali ini Mello melenguh saat paha Matt tak sengaja mengenai selangkangannya.

Matt tersenyum secara diam-diam. Sementara tangan yang satu masih bermain di daerah dada Mello, tangan lainnya mulai bergerak menuju bawah, menyentuh 'sesuatu' yang masih terbungkus oleh celana.

"A-AH! AH!"

"Hm, kau sudah tak sabar ya, Mells?"

"A-Aku mohon, sudah, _Senpai_," Mohon Mello di tengah-tengah napasnya yang memburu.

"Sedikit lagi, Mells," Matt tersenyum jail sambil menjilat wajah Mello.

Matt kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, dia mulai membuka sepenuhnya celana Mello.

"Tu-Tunggu—"

"Tidak ada tunggu-menunggu, _Kouhai_,"

Matt mulai memainkan 'sesuatu' yang sudah menegang itu, diremasnya pelan beberapa kali.

"Ngh… Mmh…" Mello berusaha menahan suaranya sebisa mungkin. Sepertinya dia sedang menahan sesuatu yang mau keluar.

Matt tahu Mello sedang berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya, karena itu dia langsung memasukkan 'sesuatu' yang menegang itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"AAH! Senpai, aku mohon, sudah cukup—AH!"

Matt tidak menggubris Mello, dia masih terus melumatnya, bahkan sekarang dia mulai kembali meremas pelan milik Mello.

"Akh, a-aku mohon, senpai. Jangan lakukan yang lebih lagi, a-aku sudah tidak tahan," Mello menggenggam kuat kulit sofa di bawahnya.

"Hn? Kalau begitu aku yang akan membuatmu tahan," Matt menutup jalan keluar 'cairan' Mello dengan jarinya.

"AAH! Ke-Kenapa ditutup? Lepas… Sa-Sakit, aku mohon lepas,"

"Aku tidak melakukan hal yang lebih, Mells. Jadi jangan memohon lagi,"

"Tapi, _senpai_—"

"Ikuti saja permainanku. Ini akan menjadi tahap yang terakhir," Matt mulai memasukkan jarinya ke dalam tubuh Mello satu-persatu. Membuat Mello mengerang dan meringis.

Selesai melakukan pemanasan, Matt memposisikan 'miliknya' di hadapan 'jalan masuk' ke tubuh Mello.

"Bersiaplah, Mells. Mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit,"

Perlahan Matt mulai memasukkan miliknya.

"Ha… AAHH!" Mello sedikit menjerit saat milik Matt menerobos masuk dirinya langsung.

Mello sudah kelelahan, wajahnya tak henti-hentinya memerah dan mengeluarkan keringat, napasnya pun tak beraturan.

"Aku mulai,"

Mello sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk. Toh, dia juga ingin ini semua cepat selesai.

Matt memulainya perlahan, tapi semakin lama semakin cepat.

"A-AH! AH! AH! _SENPAI_—AAAHH!"

"A-Aku menyukaimu, Mells,"

Mello terbangun, dia melihat jam, tepat jam enam rupanya. Mello duduk dan melihat ke sebelahnya, ada Matt tertidur di sana. Sepertinya mereka tertidur di sofa kemarin.

Wajah Mello memerah mengingat insiden kemarin malam, buru-buru dia merapikan pakaiannya dan menuruni sofa. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya; tangan Matt.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"A-Ah, _senpai_. Aku mau mandi, boleh aku pinjam kamar mandinya?" tanya Mello gugup.

Matt menunduk, dia tidak melepaskan genggamannya, "Maaf, maafkan aku. Sepertinya kemarin aku bermain kasar,"

"Eh? Ti-Tidak apa, _senpai_,"

"Apa ada yang sakit? Mungkin kau tidak usah sekolah dulu, aku yang akan mengizinkanmu,"

"Aku tidak apa,"

"Aku melakukan itu karena… Aku menyukaimu, Mells. Aku terlalu terobsesi untuk menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya. Ya, karena aku menyukaimu,"

Mello tertegun mendengarnya, remaja pirang itu ikut-ikutan menunduk, "Maaf, _senpai_. Aku harus segera mandi," Buru-buru Mello melepaskan tangannya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Matt yang ditinggal hanya terdiam, menyesali perbuatannya.

"Sial!" geram Matt sambil meninju meja di hadapannya.

Sekarang Matt dan Mello sudah berada di sekolah. Mello sedang berada di kelasnya, sedangkan Matt ada di atap bersama L.

"Selamat ya. Kau berhasil menggantikanku," ujar L tanpa menoleh pada Matt.

Matt tak membalas, melainkan membicarakan hal lain, "Hei, sepertinya Mello menyukaimu,"

L tidak menanggapi, dia hanya tersenyum kecil, "Kau ini memang bodoh,"

"Apa kau bilang? Itu kenyataan!"

"Kau yakin yang disukai Mello itu aku dan bukannya kau?"

Matt tertegun dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

Matt menunduk, "Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi dia…"

"Makanya jangan terburu-buru melakukan sesuatu," bisik L.

Wajah Matt langsung merah padam, "A-Apa maksudmu?"

L hanya tersenyum jail, "Apa? Menurutmu?"

"A-Aku tidak tahu," Matt kembali memalingkan wajahnya, sedangkan L tertawa kecil.

"Aku tahu saat Mello berbicara denganku di bawah pohon waktu itu, kau sedang melihatnya. Karena itu aku sedikit mengujimu dengan mengelus rambutnya, dan ternyata kau cemburu. Itu hal yang bagus 'kan?"

"A-Apa? Jadi kau…" Matt geram sendiri, dia melayangkan tinju ke L. Namun dengan mudah bisa ditahan oleh si penerima.

"Kau tidak sopan dengan _senpai_-mu ya,"

Matt melepas paksa tangannya, L hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi? Apa kau sudah tahu apa kesimpulannya?"

Matt berpikir sejenak, "Tu-Tunggu, apa yang kau maksud yang disukai Mello itu adalah…"

"Ya. Waktu itu dia hanya menanyakan apa yang disukai olehmu,"

Matt menghela napas, ternyata dugaannya selama ini salah.

Tepat saat itu, pintu atap terbuka, menampakkan Mello di sana. Mello menemuka dua _senpai_-nya yang juga sedang berada di atap. Wajahnya memerah saat bertemu pandang dengan Matt, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Semoga berhasil," L menepuk pundak Matt pelan. Dia berjalan meninggalkan dua _kouhai_-nya itu.

Mello berbalik melihat kepergian L, namun begitu dia kembali menatap ke depan, sebuah pelukan telah menyambutnya.

"_Se-Senpai_…" Kali ini Mello benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Ssstt, diamlah. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau juga menyukaiku? Padahal waktu itu aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku. Kenapa aku harus tahu dari orang lain?"

"Maaf, waktu itu aku… Gugup," Mello membalas pelukan Matt.

"Bisa kau katakan sekarang?"

Mello menghela napas, "Aku menyukaimu, _senpai_,"

Matt tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, ya senpai. Mungkin ini bisa dibilang sebagai hadiah karena kau berhasil terpilih menjadi ketua osis yang baru," Mello tersenyum sambil menyodorkan sesuatu.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja,"

Matt membukanya, "PSP?"

Mello mengangguk, "Untukmu,"

Matt tersenyum, dia kembali memeluk Mello, dan perlahan mulai mencium bibir orang yang disukainya.

"Coklat lagi, hm?"

"Ya, begitulah," ujar Mello dengan senyumnya.

**FIN**

Selesai juga fict pertamaku di FDNI. XD

Gaje dan alurnya cepat? ==a Udh jelas sih kayaknya. #bah.

OOC? Tau kok #pundung. Kan mrk msh sekolah, tak apalah OOC. #tampoled. ^^v

Aduh~ maaf ya, buat perkenalan malah lngsng bikin rated M. =A=

Kalau dpt ide lagi, kapan2 aku bakal ikut ngeramein ini fandom lagi.

Salam kenal. Review, ttebayo! X)


End file.
